


Rain Sound

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just felt like it, Jacob smells like strawberries and why not after all, Lot of cuddling, M/M, Slice of Life, They're In Love Your Honor, maybe too short, soft, storm and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Jaehyun squeezed Jacob a bit more, hiding his nose into his blonde hair.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: late night drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Rain Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Do I stan the Boyz, now? Maybe I guess   
> Is it still Marie's fault? yes, it's also a gift for her  
> Did I finished my thesis tho? yes absolutely 
> 
> i also found out there was not much works on this ship so here i am with my not even 600 words hoping this might make someone happy ! (it is still not beta read:D)

Rain was tapping over the windows. It was a loud and brutal sound yet, with Jacob curled up inside his arms, Jaehyun felt safe. The power had been cut off about an hour ago, when the sun was still shining and when they did not need any artificial lighting to be able to see, however, now the room was sunken into the darkness. Jacob had found a few candles abandoned at the bottom of a drawer that he had lit up but the fragile flame was far from enough to let them really see anything.

As the elements were becoming stronger outside, clouds hiding the moon as well as the stars, not giving them any chance to light up the room a bit more, Jaehyun squeezed Jacob a bit more, hiding his nose into his blonde hair. A smile appeared on his face as he felt the scent of his boyfriend’s perfumed shampoo. He remembered how the first time he had ever hugged Jacob the same scent had made his heart sunk in his chest, and how after it he could not smell strawberries without thinking about him. Their common friends had always gently made fun of Jacob for his childish shampoos choices. Jaehyun thought it was endearing. It fitted his sweet personality.

Jaehyun had made some tea and they both had suddenly been grateful that the cooker was running on gas. Two hot cups in the hands they had rushed under the blanket of their bed, making sure they were comfy and warm enough under the thick sheets, at first side by side then, as time went by, Jacob falling into Jaehyun’s arms. Staying in the dark, doing nothing else but stroking his boyfriend’s hair while he was slowly falling into a peaceful sleep, Jaehyun felt like they were in a perfect bubble of love and the sound of the rain was just a soothing sound, the lack of light was just a cozy atmosphere.

The last candle was almost done burning when Jacob totally fell asleep, his calm breathing contrasting with the roughness of the elements outside. Trying not to wake the boy up and without letting go of his warmth, he put his head on a cushion and the blanket back up to his chest. Carefully, Jaehyun moved, laying down a bit more comfortably on their bed, bringing Jacob’s body even closer to his, so that they could lay side by side.

Jacob did not woke up fully but he put his arm over Jaehyun and, with the dim flame of the candle, the latter saw a gentle smile painted on his face. He admired how peaceful his boyfriend looked, his features and the way his hair were falling on his forehead. He brushed a lock that was a bit too close to his eyes, caressing the soft skin of his cheek and near his ear. Jacob pouted, “goodnight kiss,” he mumbled.

He did not need more to put a very soft kiss on Jacob’s lips, his fingers cupping his cheek as Jacob melt in the kiss, “goodnight,” he whispered. Jacob nodded, curling up into Jaehyun’s embrace.

Jaehyun thought that by himself he would have hated the rain and the blackout, either spending the night bored or anxious, but with his boyfriend next to him, he always felt like any inconvenience would turn into a happiness. He felt like he did not need anything else but Jacob in his life, and on that thought he also fell asleep, ignoring the loud sound on the window, lulled by Jacob’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @woobrioche !


End file.
